Missing Ice
by Macarousse
Summary: Après une soirée très arrosée chez Danemark, Ice est kidnappé. Il sait que Norvège va le retrouver, mais le trouvera-t-il à temps ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir.**

**Quelques points à éclaircir, même si je sais que certains ne lisent pas vraiment les messages d'auteurs. Tout d'abord, ce long OS est un angst. Je ne maîtrise pas bien ce genre, j'ai l'impression. Mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire cette histoire. **

**Cette histoire est inspirée du film Hostel. Un film d'horreur américain qui se déroule en Slovaquie, que je déconseillerai aux âmes sensibles. Cette histoire en étant inspirée, si vous n'aimez pas le sang, passez votre chemin (ou faites vous une frayeur, comme vous voulez !). **

**Le personnage d'Islande me plaît beaucoup, la relation entre les nordiques aussi. Pour ça que j'ai voulu les mettre en scène. J'aurais pu utiliser Romano, mais non. J'espère que, malgré le peu d'informations que l'on a sur ces persos, j'ai réussi à rester un minimum IC, même si la réaction de n'importe qui dans ce genre de situation est plutôt imprévisible. **

**Autre chose : Je ne sais pas si le logiciel d'USA est aussi performant et aussi rapide, et je m'excuse si c'est irrationnel. Je ne sais pas non plus si un chien est capable de retrouver quelqu'un comme ça, mais bon, y'a quand même un macareux qui parle alors on peut passer sur ce détail. J'ai également dépassé le cadre des tortures d'Hostel, mais je voulais pas faire mourir Ice, pas maintenant. Si je fais une suite, on verra.**

**Certaines expressions sont dans la langue d'origine des pays. Voici les traductions des mots non transparents :**

**Danmörk : **Danemark (islandais)

**Noregur : **Norvège (islandais)

**Norja : **Norvège (finlandais)

**Norway : **Norvège (anglais)

**Norge : **Norvège (danois, norvégien)

**lillebrør : **petit frère (norvégien)

**Hjálp : **Au secours (islandais)

**Vinsamlegast : **S'il vous plaît

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite à ça. Je verrais en fonction de l'accueil qu'aura cet OS. **

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Slovaquie et Midnight. L'univers est celui du film Hostel.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Quelque part dans le monde, 10 heures et 3 minutes.<span>_

Noir. Tout était noir. Le vide total s'était fait dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées concrètes. Il savait juste qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il essaya vaguement d'ouvrir un œil. Mais il se sentait trop faible pour soulever sa paupière. Il sortait doucement de sa torpeur, commençait à retrouver l'usage de ses sens.

Il sentait le froid mordre sa peau, un léger courant d'air venait ébouriffer ses cheveux d'un gris pâle. Une forte odeur de métal chatouillait ses narines, des relents de moisi également, qui lui firent froncer le nez, et sa chemise collait à sa peau à cause de l'humidité. Son dos, appuyé contre une chaise de métal dur, le faisait souffrir.

Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de ce qu'il verrait. Il essaya alors de bouger les bras, mais rien n'y faisait. Ses poignets étaient attachés dans son dos, le métal des menottes collant à sa peau. Il essaya alors avec les pieds, mais ils étaient également entravés.

Son cœur commença à battre plus vite, au fur et à mesure que la peur s'emparait de lui. Il ouvrit alors un œil, puis le second, et les deux orbes améthyste scrutèrent la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La pièce était sombre et plutôt petite. Les murs étaient d'un métal rouillé et usé par le temps. Une grande bouche d'aération crachait des relents d'air froid face à lui. Il remarqua une table à sa gauche, où s'alignaient d'étranges instruments. Un filet de sueur froide coula le long de son dos.

Il essaya de calmer sa respiration qui était devenue saccadée. Il crut d'abord à une mauvaise –une très mauvaise- blague de Danemark. Il chassa cette idée absurde de sa tête : jamais Norvège n'aurait laissé le danois le traiter de la sorte. Mais alors, où était-il donc ?

« Dan… Danmörk ? » risqua-t-il tout de même

Sa voix mal assurée et rauque se répercuta en écho dans la petite pièce. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il commençait à trembler fortement, des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Nor… Noregur? Finnland? Suede? Sealand? Puffin ? »

Il essaya de tous les appeler, mais aucun ne répondit. La porte restait hermétiquement close. La présence d'instruments, qu'il analysa comme étant des instruments de chirurgie, ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Un hurlement le fit sursauter. Une femme venait de crier un peu plus loin dans le bâtiment. Et ce n'était pas un cri de surprise. De la terreur, de la douleur, des supplications. Il comprenait un peu ce qu'elle criait dans un anglais approximatif. Pitié, laissez-moi !

Il gémit de peur et s'agita sur sa chaise de métal en essayant de se dégager. Il commençait à céder à la panique et des larmes de terreur perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Soudain, un cliquetis retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit face à lui.

Un homme plutôt grand se tenait devant lui. Il portait une blouse blanche serrée à la taille par un cordon et de grosses bottes militaires. Il était blond, avec des lunettes en cul de bouteille, l'air corpulent, et une aura malsaine se dégageait de lui.

« Ah ! Je vois que notre jolie prise du jour est réveillée ! Bien dormi ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'homme. Il fit marcher ses méninges. Qu'aurait fait Norvège dans cette situation ? La réponse était simple : il aurait fait le blasé et aurait cherché les points faibles de son adversaire. Il cherchait donc à voir si son ennemi présentait un tel point.

« Tu as perdu ta langue, ou bien tu ne comprends pas l'anglais ? »

Il hocha la tête lentement, pour faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il saisissait le sens de ses paroles. Mais il ne voulait pas lui répondre, de peur que sa voix ne trahisse sa terreur.

« Oh je vois, tu nous fait le coup de la vierge effarouchée hein ? Mais ne t'en fait pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi. C'est la première fois qu'on attrape quelqu'un comme toi ! »

Il haussa un sourcil. Quelqu'un comme lui ? Que voulait-il donc dire par là ?

« Après tout, capturer une Nation n'a rien d'aisé pour de simples humains. Une chance que l'un de mes hommes t'a trouvé dans son taxi… Mon petit Islande. »

Le dénommé Islande déglutit. Il se souvint du taxi qu'il avait pris pour rentrer chez lui après la soirée d'anniversaire de Danemark, où celui-ci l'avait fait boire un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se maudit intérieurement. Au lieu de jouer les grands garçons, il aurait dû rester chez Danemark, ou au moins accepter que Norvège le raccompagne.

« Où… Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il finalement en essayant de contrôler sa voix au maximum

_ T'as retrouvé ta langue, c'est bien. Où tu es ? Je suppose que je peux le dire sans crainte, puisque la seule façon de sortir d'ici ne te permettra pas de le raconter à tout le monde… Ici, tu es en Slovaquie. Dans une usine désaffectée. »

Islande soupira doucement. En Slovaquie… Comment son frère et les autres pourraient-ils le retrouver ici avant que le pire n'arrive ? Il sentait des larmes de détresse brouiller sa vue. Il renifla et tenta de les chasser pour garder sa fierté. Il se demanda un instant si Slovaquie connaissait les agissements de sa population.

« Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il ensuite

_ Profiter. Comme tu es un privilégié, un VIP, je vais t'expliquer. Ici, les riches payent pour assouvir de morbides fantasmes sur des étrangers qu'on choppe ici et là. Et un de mes hommes en vacances au Danemark t'a ramené, toi, une Nation ! On va donc bien faire attention de te garder longtemps, parce que quelqu'un comme toi, ça rapporte encore plus qu'un amerloche !

_ Mais… Pourquoi ?

_ Pour le fric, voyons ! Tu crois qu'on veut de toi parce que t'as une bonne bouille ? Certes ça joue aussi. T'es une Nation, t'as une belle gueule et tu sembles solide. T'es une perle pour mon entreprise ! »

Islande eut un haut le cœur. Une entreprise ? Tout ce qu'il faisait n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un trafic d'êtres humains. Il ne pensait pas que de telles pratiques existaient encore. Un autre hurlement vint titiller ses tympans, il ne put réprimer un frisson. Pitié, laissez-moi crever !

« Bon, maintenant que tu en sais un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passe ici, tu dois te douter de ce qu'il t'attend, non ?

_ …

_ Je prends ça pour un oui. Et c'est moi qui ai l'honneur de commencer ! »

L'homme jubilait, et Islande était sur le point de vomir. Il était dégouté et terrifié. Qu'allait-il donc lui faire subir ? Allait-il finir par supplier de l'achever comme la femme à l'instant ?

Il blêmit quand il le vit s'approcher de la table aux instruments. Il se saisit d'un mince scalpel à l'air tranchant et s'agenouilla devant Islande.

« Déjà, on va te débarrasser de ça, tu n'en a plus besoin. » susurra-t-il

Il arracha sans plus de cérémonie la fine chemise blanche de l'islandais. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon et le laissa ainsi, en caleçon et tremblant sur la chaise de métal froid. Islande décida de garder sa fierté et se garda d'afficher la moindre expression, prenant exemple sur Norvège.

L'homme commença alors sa macabre besogne. Islande ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans la chair de son torse. Son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration se coupait à chaque contact entre sa peau et l'instrument de métal. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, ne voulant pas laisser ce plaisir à son bourreau. Il laissa néanmoins s'échapper de petits couinements et gémissements de douleur tandis que sa peau d'albâtre se tachait de rouge.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire mauvais et arrêta de martyriser son torse. Il écarta violemment les cuisses de l'islandais et agrippa la droite. Il effleura du bout des doigts la peau blanche déformée par la chair de poule. Il approcha le scalpel de la cuisse et recommença à dessiner avec l'instrument chirurgical devenu instrument de torture.

S'il pouvait, Islande se mordrait le poing. Il avait envie d'hurler, de vider ses poumons, de supplier d'arrêter cette horreur. Il voulait son frère, là, tout de suite.

* * *

><p><em><span>Copenhague, Danemark, 11 heures.<span>_

« Norge ! Calme-toi ! » suppliait Finlande depuis le début de la journée

Deux heures plus tôt, Norvège était arrivé en trombe dans la maison du danois, où celui-ci décuvait en compagnie de Finlande et Suède. L'instinct maternel du finlandais l'avait poussé à rester au chevet de Danemark, qui avait une gueule de bois d'enfer après avoir abusé de bière la veille.

Son mal de tête semblait s'atténuer quand Norvège avait débarqué en défonçant presque la porte et en retournant toute sa baraque déjà bien en désordre. Il avait l'air bien plus agité qu'à l'ordinaire, et il y avait de quoi : Islande avait disparu.

« Il ne doit pas être bien loin ! positiva Danemark d'une voix faible

_ Il ne répond pas au téléphone, il n'est pas chez lui, Mr. Puffin ne l'a pas vu rentrer hier soir. Et il n'est pas ici non plus. Mais tout va bien ! râla Norvège

_ Je vais réessayer de l'appeler. »

Suède composa le numéro de téléphone portable d'Islande et mit le haut-parleur. La tonalité s'éleva, signe que l'appareil était allumé. Soudain, quelqu'un décrocha. Une respiration se fit entendre, et une grosse voix s'éleva, dans une langue qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenaient, et le bip indiquant que l'inconnu avait raccroché retentit. Les nordiques arboraient tous un air effaré et étaient encore plus pâles qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Ce… C'était qui ça ? » bégaya Danemark

Personne ne lui répondit. Norvège frappa alors brutalement la table de son poing, faisant sursauter les trois autres. Qui était cet homme qui décrochait à la place de son petit frère ? Quelle langue parlait-il ? Que disait-il ? Où était Ice ? Allait-il bien ?

Ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête du norvégien, et dans celle des autres nordiques qui étaient tout aussi inquiets. Mr. Puffin rompit le silence pesant.

« Son téléphone est allumé, non ?

_ Perspicace, Puffin. Répondit Danemark

_ Alors on peut trouver Ice.

_ Hein ?

_ USA a inventé un logiciel pour retrouver quelqu'un avec son téléphone. Il marche à partir du moment où le téléphone reçoit et émet des ondes, donc quand il est allumé.

_ Comment tu sais ça toi ?

_ Quand Ice ne m'emmène pas je regarde la télé.

_ T'es sûr de toi ? demanda Norvège avec espoir

_ Certain.

_ J'appelle. »

Le norvégien composa fébrilement le numéro de l'américain, priant pour qu'il soit disposé à les aider. Après tout, il avait promis à Islande qu'en cas de pépin, il lui filerait un coup de patte, alors il pouvait bien faire ça…

« ALLO ? hurla USA à travers le combiné

_ Oui, bonjour USA, c'est Norvège.

_ OH NORWAY ! Bonjour ! Pas trop froid ça va ? plaisanta l'américain

_ Non ça va pas non, Ice a disparu.

_ Disparu ? Genre kidnappé par des aliens ?

_ Genre pas rentré chez lui hier soir, et des gens bizarres ont répondu à sa place au téléphone.

_ Je vois… Et que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda l'américain qui avait soudainement retrouvé son sérieux

_ Puffin nous a dit que tes ingénieurs avaient inventé un logiciel avec lequel on peut localiser le téléphone de quelqu'un, c'est vrai ?

_ Yes !

_ Tu pourrais essayer de nous localiser Ice ?

_ Of course I can ! Je te fais ça tout de suite Norway.

_ Merci USA. »

L'américain raccrocha et Norvège reposa le combiné au milieu de la table. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise en attendant la réponse d'USA. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être impuissant comme ça et de ne pouvoir qu'attendre. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait pendant qu'ils étaient assis là à ne rien faire ?

Une demi-heure se déroula dans le silence total, chacun ayant les yeux rivés sur le combiné, comme si le fait de le fixer pouvait faire en sorte qu'il sonne plus vite.

Soudain, la sonnerie stridente retentit et Norvège se jeta littéralement sur le téléphone et décrocha.

« USA ?

_ Oui ! J'ai les résultats ! Ils ont fait vite exprès pour toi ! I'm the hero today!

_ Alors ?

_ Il semblerait qu'il soit quelque part en Slovaquie, pas loin de Michalovce. Je peux pas être plus précis, c'est un peu la cambrousse là-bas.

_ Ça ne fait rien, c'est déjà bien. Merci USA.

_ De rien Norway. Tiens-moi au courant ! »

Norvège raccrocha et déglutit. Islande était en Slovaquie. Mais que faisait-il donc là-bas ? Ses craintes avaient été confirmées, son petit frère s'était fait enlever. Il se maudit, se donna des coups sur la tête. Tout ça était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas plus insisté que ça quand Islande avait décrété qu'il allait rentrer tout seul avec quelques chopes de bière en trop dans l'pif. Mais quel mauvais grand frère il faisait !

Danemark se leva, en même temps que Suède. Les deux blonds rassemblèrent quelques affaires sans échanger un mot. Ils emballèrent le strict minimum dans des sacs à dos et empoignèrent Norvège et Finlande qui se remettaient peu à peu du choc.

« Dan ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

_ Tu ne comptes quand même pas rester là ? Maintenant qu'on sait où il est, on va le ramener.

_ Dan…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Norge, je suis sûr qu'il va bien et qu'il nous attend. Il compte sur toi Norge, alors reprends-toi. On part en Slovaquie. Puffin, tu viens aussi. On pourra avoir besoin de toi. »

Norvège ne répliqua rien face au discours de Danemark. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux. Il jeta un œil à Suède et Finlande, et réalisa que les autres étaient aussi inquiets que lui et prêts à aller chercher eux-mêmes leur «petit frère ». Il leur adressa un faible sourire et empoigna un des sacs préparés par Danemark et Suède. Il invita Mr. Puffin à se poser sur son épaule durant le voyage.

_Ice, tiens bon, on arrive lillebrør._

* * *

><p><em><span>Usine dans l'est de la Slovaquie, 12 heures et 32 minutes.<span>_

Islande pleurait à chaudes larmes, recroquevillé sur la chaise à laquelle il était attaché. Son corps frêle était secoué de sanglots et de tremblements dus au froid environnant. L'homme avait refermé la porte quelques instants plus tôt, et l'islandais avait donc laissé libre court à sa douleur. Il pleurait, comme un enfant, il pleurait, alors que chaque larme tombant sur sa peau meurtrie le faisait souffrir. Le sang coulait encore de la plupart de ses plaies ouvertes. Une inscription était gravée à l'encre rouge sur sa cuisse droite : « YOU'RE MINE ». Il l'avait marqué. Marqué au plus profond de sa chair. Islande savait que ça ne s'en irait jamais. Mais d'un côté, allait-il avoir le temps de cicatriser pour se rendre compte des dégâts ? Il en doutait.

Il pleurait alors. Il avait passé le pire moment de sa courte vie. Tout ça à cause de sa fierté mal placée qui l'avait entraînée à sortir la nuit sans être accompagné, et en étant beurré comme un p'tit lu. Il se demandait s'il pouvait espérer un quelconque secours.

Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Les plaies qui couvraient son torse. L'inscription sur sa cuisse. Son dos engourdi par cette position hautement inconfortable. Ses pieds qui étaient appuyés sur le sol gelé. Ses poignets meurtris par le métal des menottes. Et sa tête. Il avait très mal au crâne. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau que quelqu'un s'amusait à resserrer lentement.

Les hurlements provenant d'autres pièces dans le bâtiment résonnaient à ses oreilles. Ils lui faisaient peur. Il pensait avec douleur qu'il aimerait les faire taire, il aimerait qu'elles la ferment, même s'il savait que si elles la fermaient, ce serait pour toujours.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, le faisant sursauter. Il renifla et retint les larmes qui allaient rejoindre les autres. Il jeta un regard noir à son tortionnaire qui entrait en sifflotant. Il portait un plateau où étaient posés une assiette pleine de purée, des compresses et de l'alcool à 90°. Islande se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu sais que j'ai dit que t'étais un VIP ? Les autres, on les chouchoute pas. Toi, on va te garder en vie, Islande. Je vais m'occuper de ça. »

Il désigna du menton le torse de l'islandais. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil. Il était étonné que l'autre prenne le temps de le soigner. Il déchanta bien vite quand il appuya une compresse imbibée d'alcool sur son flanc droit. Ca le piquait atrocement, et l'autre abusait d'alcool pour nettoyer les plaies, prenant un malin plaisir à faire grimacer son prisonnier. Il pansa certaines blessures plus profondes que les autres et regarda un instant son œuvre. Il se saisit de l'assiette de purée et plongea la cuiller dedans. Il la fit avancer jusqu'à la bouche d'Islande, dans l'intention de lui donner la becquée. Islande pinça les lèvres et tourna la tête avec une attitude de défi.

« Tu vas pas faire la fine bouche. J'suis déjà bien gentil de te donner à bouffer.

_ J'suis pas un gamin.

_ Si t'en es un. Ne crois pas une seule seconde que je vais te détacher. Avale ça maintenant ! »

Sur ces mots, il lui pinça fortement le nez pour qu'Islande ouvre la bouche. Il lui fourra ensuite la purée grumeleuse dans la bouche. Islande gémit mais avala à contre cœur : le regard que l'homme lui avait lancé lui indiqua qu'il avait intérêt à manger sans rechigner. Il lui entonna toute l'assiette, sourd aux protestations du jeune homme.

Après l'avoir fait avaler son déjeuner, l'homme sortit en claquant la porte. Islande soupira de soulagement. Au moins, cette fois, il ne l'avait pas blessé. Il jeta un œil à la table des instruments, essayant de voir s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose pour se libérer. La pince monseigneur lui faisait de l'œil, mais il ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'on pouvait bien en faire sur un être humain.

Il essaya de se mettre sur ses deux pieds, dans un effort considérable il se hissa sur ses jambes. Il fit quelques pas de côté pour atteindre la table. Mais il était trop faible et la chaise était trop lourde. Il vacilla en avant et s'écrasa sur le sol froid. Sa mâchoire heurta brutalement le béton, ajoutant une douleur de plus à supporter. Il essaya de rouler sur le côté mais ne parvint pas à bouger suffisamment pour réussir ce mouvement simple qui était ici de l'ordre de l'exploit sportif.

Il gémit de douleur et de frustration et se mit de nouveau à pleurer. Il donnerait tout pour que Norvège apparaisse, là, maintenant. Ou n'importe qui qui ne lui voudrait aucun mal. Ils lui manquaient tous atrocement. Il se jura que s'il sortait vivant de cet endroit, il abandonnerait sa fierté mal placée et appellerait Norvège « _grand frère _».

* * *

><p><em><span>Environs de Michalovce, Slovaquie, 22 heures.<span>_

Le voyage jusqu'en Slovaquie avait été long. Trop long au goût de Norvège qui avait bien envie d'user de sa magie pour faire apparaître un troll et voyager sur son dos. Il se retint tout de même, Finlande lui avait fait remarquer que ça n'était pas une bonne idée de se séparer, encore moins de se faire remarquer en se baladant avec un troll.

Danemark n'avait pas fait une seule blague à la con de tout le voyage. Ceci témoignait bien de la gravité de la situation. Finlande, lui avait dormi tout le trajet sur les genoux de Suède. Norvège se demandait bien comment il pouvait dormir dans cette situation, lui était bien trop énervé pour songer une seconde à sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil. Un regard entendu de la part de Suède lui suffit pour comprendre que Finlande n'était pas comme lui. Il était fragile lui aussi. Quelque part, il était l'Ice de Suède, une petite chose qu'on devait protéger. Sauf que lui ne faisait pas semblant d'être fort.

Norvège était tellement stressé qu'il avait eu le mal des transports. Danemark dû lui faire avaler de force des cachets contre le stress, mais rien à faire, il avait passé la fin du trajet dans les toilettes du train, penché sur la cuvette à cracher ses tripes.

Ils étaient arrivés en Slovaquie vers sept heures du soir. Ils avaient accouru chez la jeune femme qui représentait ce pays. Etonnée, elle avait accueilli chaleureusement les quatre nordiques et le macareux sans faire de chichis et leur avait servi une tasse de thé sous le regard noir de Norvège. Comment pouvait-on encore faire quelque chose d'aussi futile que de boire du thé ? Quelle idiote, cette Slovaquie !

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Norvège, Danemark lui avait intimé de se calmer et de rester poli. Un grognement en guise de réponse lui avait suffi, et il s'était tourné vers la slovaque qui se demandait encore ce qu'ils fichaient là. Il était le plus apte à expliquer la situation : Finlande semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes à tout moment, Suède n'aurait pas aligné deux phrases correctes et Norvège semblait monté sur ressorts et prêt à lâcher un troll sur la jeune femme innocente.

Elle fut effarée d'apprendre qu'Islande avait été emmené de force jusque chez elle. Outrée des agissements de sa population, elle avait aussitôt proposé de les conduire jusqu'à Michalovce, puisqu'Islande devait se trouver dans les environs. Ils étaient donc tous les cinq là, dans une voiture un peu vieillotte, à parcourir la campagne à la recherche d'Islande.

« Il doit être caché ailleurs. Soupira Slovaquie après avoir tourné en rond pendant une heure dans la campagne à la recherche d'un endroit où aurait pu se trouver l'islandais

_ Quelle perspicacité !

_ Nor, calme-toi.

_ Comment tu veux que je me calme, imbécile ! s'emporta-t-il en donnant un coup de pied au danois

_ Bon, ça suffit, tout le monde dehors ! » s'écria la slovaque en arrêtant brusquement son véhicule

Les nordiques obéirent et sortirent de la voiture. Slovaquie garda les phares allumés pour qu'ils y voient clair et fit sortir son chien du véhicule. Elle le posa au sol et toisa les nordiques.

« Vous auriez quelque chose qui appartient à Islande ?

_ Tu comptes suivre ce clebs en pleine nuit ? s'étonna Danemark

_ Moi non, mais votre oiseau oui.

_ Moi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Midnight peut retrouver Islande grâce à son flair, il est dressé pour ça. Et s'il le retrouve, ce serait bien que tu le voies pour nous dire dans quel état il est et peut-être même le rassurer. Et toi tu arriveras mieux à suivre Midnight. Il court vite.

_ Ok j'ai compris ! Puffin va sauver Ice !

_ Tiens, Slovaquie. » coupa Norvège

Il lui tendit un petit tissu blanc, vestige du nœud qu'Islande avait habituellement autour du cou. Il l'avait retrouvé dans le salon de Danemark le matin même. Slovaquie lui adressa un petit sourire, prit le tissu et le fit renifler à son chien. Celui-ci mit un petit instant à trouver une piste, et s'éloigna dès qu'il en trouva une. Slovaquie donna le tissu à Mr. Puffin qui le prit dans son bec, au cas où le chien aurait besoin d'un rappel. Puis il suivit l'animal à poils.

Norvège les regarda partir avec une pointe au cœur. Il savait que c'était idiot de placer ses espoirs en un chien et un macareux, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Retrouver Islande dans cette nuit noire était impossible pour des humains. Néanmoins, il usa un peu de sa magie et invoqua une petite fée aux ailes dorées. Il lui intima de suivre Mr. Puffin et Midnight et de rassurer Ice s'ils le retrouvaient. La fée hocha la tête et vola en direction des silhouettes floues du macareux et du chien.

_Ice… Je t'en supplie, tiens bon !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Usine dans l'est de la Slovaquie, 1 heure et demie du matin.<span>_

Islande n'avait pas eu d'autres visites de la journée. Par conséquent, il était toujours aussi mal installé. Le visage collé contre le béton, il avait arrêté de pleurer. Ses genoux et son dos le faisaient souffrir. Ses chevilles étaient écorchées par les chaînes qui les retenaient. Il avait essayé de dormir un peu, mais ça lui était impossible. Il avait trop mal.

Dans une énième tentative, il essaya de rouler sur le côté en poussant sur ses genoux meurtris. Cette fois, il s'écorcha le genou droit, déjà bien amoché, et bascula sur le côté. Il avait cependant un peu trop forcé et s'était retrouvé sur le dos. Il poussa un cri de douleur quand ses bras se retrouvèrent écrasés par son propre poids. De nouvelles larmes firent leur chemin sur ses joues. Il se maudit intérieurement, maintenant il avait très mal aux bras. Et il avait froid. Très froid. Il était en caleçon sur du béton humide, face à une grosse bouche d'aération qui lui soufflait l'air glacé de l'extérieur à la figure. Il se dit qu'au défaut de mourir de la main d'un de ces tarés, il finirait par mourir de froid.

Tout à ses réflexions, il sursauta quand il entendit un bruit sourd qui provenait de la bouche d'aération. Il essaya de lever la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, elle s'ouvrit brutalement, la grille tomba dans un bruit métallique.

« Ice ! s'écria Mr. Puffin qui sortait de la conduite

_ Puffin ! Co… Comment tu as fait ?

_ Pour te retrouver ? Les quatre autres zigotos m'ont embarqué pour venir te chercher. Slovaquie nous a prêté son clebs pour retrouver ta trace. Il m'a dit où tu étais, et vu qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre j'ai regardé dans chaque pièce que je croisais pour te trouver. Et me voilà ! »

Islande adressa un sourire de soulagement à son macareux qui s'était posé à son côté. Il était rassuré, les autres étaient à sa recherche, ils allaient venir le chercher, l'emmener loin d'ici. Il remarqua qu'une petite fée accompagnait Mr. Puffin. Il lui sourit, Norvège le cherchait, Norvège allait venir. Elle lui rendit son sourire et usa de ses maigres pouvoirs magiques pour remettre sa chaise droite, soulageant la douleur qui lui transperçait les bras.

« Ils vont venir m'aider ? demanda Islande à Puffin et à la fée

_ Ils viendront dès qu'on leur aura dit où tu te trouves. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Mal. J'ai peur, Puffin. Je veux voir Nor… »

L'islandais se mit à sangloter de nouveau. Puffin se posa doucement sur son épaule et frotta son aile contre la joue de son maître. La chaleur du petit corps du macareux suffit à rassurer le jeune homme. Lui qui avait si froid se réjouissait de la tiédeur de son animal comme d'un cadeau attendu depuis des années.

Mr. Puffin était triste pour son ami. Il resta un bon moment avec lui, à le câliner et le rassurer, lui promettant que tout allait s'arranger, maintenant. Les paroles de Puffin firent leur chemin, puisqu'Islande finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au son désagréable de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il leva des yeux ensommeillé vers la dite porte. Il constata que Mr. Puffin et la fée avaient disparu, ils étaient sûrement partis prévenir Norvège et les autres. D'un côté, il était rassuré, son frère allait venir le sauver. De l'autre côté, l'homme qui avait fait son entrée n'avait pas l'air commode du tout… Plutôt armoire à glace dans le genre. Il lui fit un sourire mauvais et s'avança vers lui en cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

Il était différent de son premier bourreau. Il était petit, trapu et brun. Il avait l'air d'un homme d'affaire qui allait aux putes. Sauf que la pute, c'était lui. Et qu'il n'était pas un objet de fantasmes sexuels, mais de fantasmes sadiques et cruels. Il frissonna.

L'homme s'empara de ses joues brutalement. Il le força à lever la tête vers lui, plantant ses yeux marron dans ceux de l'islandais. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage de l'inconnu tandis qu'il approchait l'objet qu'il dissimulait de l'oreille d'Islande. Un bruit strident, horrible, qui ressemblait aux fraises des dentistes retentit. Islande comprit. L'homme avait amené une perceuse.

Pris de panique, il se débattit de toutes ses forces, suppliant et hurlant de le laisser tranquille. L'homme jubilait, c'était l'effet qu'il avait cherché à produire. Il prit un malin plaisir à faire fonctionner son engin pour terrifier l'adolescent. Il approcha le foret de la perceuse de la peau glacée de l'islandais. Et il l'enfonça dans la chair d'Islande, juste au-dessus de son téton droit. Le hurlement qui s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme était presque irréel, tant il était aigu et puissant. La voix brisée, il s'arrêta de crier uniquement lorsque l'homme éloigna l'appareil de sa peau, laissant un puis de chair déchirée. Il pleurait et gémissait de douleur, la gorge nouée, l'estomac retourné.

Il était terrifié comme jamais, et appelait en vain au secours. L'homme recommença son jeu sadique et s'attaqua à son flanc droit. Le bruit de la perceuse était couvert par les hurlements d'Islande, qui s'époumonait, ses cris se répercutant dans la pièce exiguë.

Le jeune homme eut un haut le cœur et se mit à vomir sur la veste de son bourreau. La bile lui arrachait la gorge et il pleura de plus belle. L'homme, dégouté, lui décocha une claque.

« Espèce de petit porc ! T'as vu ce que t'as fait à mon costume ? Tu sais combien ça coute en pressing ça ?

_ …

_ Tu vas me rembourser petit con, et tout de suite ! »

L'homme se saisit de la pince qui avait attiré l'attention d'Islande la veille et libéra les pieds du prisonnier. Il le jeta alors sur le sol sans ménagement et lui écrasa la tête contre le béton avec le talon de sa chaussure.

« Alors… Que vais-je faire de toi ? Tu n'as pas d'argent… Tu vas devoir me rembourser en nature… »

Islande écarquilla les yeux. Il avait peur d'avoir compris. Il ne voulait quand même pas le… ?

L'homme le retourna brutalement et le plaqua contre le sol sous son poids. Il lui mordit le cou en déboutonnant son pantalon. Islande essaya de l'empêcher de descendre son caleçon, en vain, il lui fut arraché et quelque chose titilla son intimité. Il paniqua et bougea les jambes dans tous les sens pour se dégager.

« Non ! Non pitié ! Laissez-moi !

_ Tu rêves ma poule.

_ Tout mais pas ça, pitié ! Noregur ! Au secours !

_ Personne ne viendra te sauver petit. »

L'homme appuya ses dires d'un violent coup de reins. Islande eut l'impression qu'il se déchirait de l'intérieur. Il pleura, hurla, se débattit, essaya de mordre les doigts qui s'accrochaient à ses épaules. De violents cris de douleur accompagnaient chaque coup de reins de l'autre.

« A… Arrêtez ! Au secours ! No… Noregur ! Hjálp ! Vinsamlegast ! NOREGUUUUR ! »

_Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de lui._

* * *

><p><em><span>Extérieur d'une usine dans l'est de la Slovaquie, 8 heures et demie du matin<span>_

Norvège ne tenait plus en place. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était très énervé. De gros cernes violacés se dessinaient sous ses yeux rougis par la fatigue. Il avait guetté le retour de Midnight, Puffin et sa fée inlassablement. Quand ils étaient revenus, il avait réveillé tout le monde, hurlant qu'ils étaient revenus. Puffin s'était alors posé sur l'épaule de Norvège.

Islande était vivant. Mais pas en bon état. Il était couvert de cicatrices, presque nu, accroché à une chaise et dans une pièce étrange et pas rassurante du tout. Il avait froid et les attendait. Il voulait voir son frère. Slovaquie avait immédiatement pris le volant et les avait conduits jusqu'à l'usine désaffectée que lui avait indiquée Puffin. Ils étaient là depuis près d'une demi-heure, Danemark et Suède avaient tenu à inspecter l'extérieur de l'usine avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Alors il attendait, adossé contre un muret de taule, avec Finlande. Le blondinet s'était emparé d'un fusil, prêt à bondir hors de sa cachette. Norvège l'avait rarement vu dans cet état, il était rassuré de voir que Finlande aussi était prêt à en découdre.

Soudain, Danemark les rejoignit, leur faisant signe de venir. Ils allaient chercher Islande. Norvège réagit au quart de tour et emboîta le pas du danois, armé d'un fusil. Il fit apparaître un troll et lui ordonna de défoncer la porte de l'usine. Le troll les précéda quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Norvège blêmit quand il ouvrit une porte sur sa gauche. Une jeune fille se faisait autopsier par un homme habillé en boucher. Scène sordide et macabre. L'homme s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant. Norvège, pétrifié d'horreur, ne bougea pas, fixant le cadavre ouvert face à lui. Le troll s'évapora. L'homme leva son couteau vers lui, prêt à frapper. Le bras s'abaissa, la lame sifflait dans l'air.

« Pas si vite ! »

Danemark agrippa l'homme juste à temps et le plaqua contre le mur, le menaçant de son éternelle hache de viking. Son regard était glacial, empreint d'une fureur qui ne se manifestait que très rarement chez le danois. Suède arriva derrière lui, jeta un œil au cadavre et masqua les yeux de Finlande avant d'inciter Norvège à se reprendre.

« Tu vas nous dire où est Islande, compris ?

_ Tu rêves.

_ Dis-le, ou je te jure que je te fais la même chose qu'à ce cadavre, et sans te tuer avant !

_ Je… Je vais vous y conduire.

_ J'espère pour toi qu'il est encore entier, sinon… »

Norvège avait du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu. Une telle horreur. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand ils s'enfoncèrent dans les méandres du bâtiment, suivant les indications de leur guide de fortune, trainé par les cheveux par un Danemark qui fulminait de rage. Les scènes similaires se multipliaient, ils découvraient de nouvelles horreurs à chaque porte ouverte. Suède ne lâchait plus Finlande, lui couvrant les yeux.

_Et si… Et si Ice était… ?_

Norvège était partagé entre la colère et la peur. De la colère envers ceux qui avaient osé toucher à son petit frère, de la peur, pour son petit frère, il avait peur de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, peur de voir la souffrance dans les yeux de son cher Islande.

Les hurlements qui s'élevaient dans le bâtiment résonnaient dans la tête de Norvège, chacun d'entre eux étaient comme un coup de poing sur la tempe, comme une main qui serrait son cou avec force. Sa respiration était hachée, il suffoquait presque, accélérant le pas, dans l'espoir qu'aucun de ces hurlements n'ait été émis par son frère.

Soudain, l'homme que traînait toujours Danemark leur cria de s'arrêter. Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte en métal qui ressemblait à toutes les autres, sauf qu'elle était close. Des cris aigus s'échappaient de la pièce. Norvège avait maintenant un teint verdâtre. Danemark n'attendit pas plus d'explications et défonça la porte à coups de pieds.

La scène qu'ils découvrirent les laissèrent bouche bée pendant une bonne seconde. Un homme était allongé sur le corps frêle d'Islande, donnant de violents coups de reins et grognant de satisfaction, sans se soucier des cris de protestation et de douleur du jeune homme.

Le sang de Norvège ne fit qu'un tour. Il se saisit de la hache de Danemark avant que celui-ci ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il s'avança vers l'homme et le saisit par le col de sa chemise avant de le forcer à se relever. Il le jeta sur le sol et appuya la lame de la hache sur son cou. Son regard était animé d'une fureur telle que l'homme tremblait de tous ses membres, se demandant bien quel était cet énergumène qui l'interrompait dans son jeu.

Pendant ce temps, Finlande s'était dérobé à la poigne de Suède et s'était avancé vers Islande. Il le remit sur le dos, le couvrit de sa veste et le serra contre lui en le berçant doucement.

« On peut savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ? demanda Norvège d'une voix rauque

_ Je… Euh… J'ai… J'ai le droit ! J'ai payé pour ça !

_ PARDON ?

_ Parfaitement ! C'est dans le contrat !

_ C'est MON petit frère que tu touchais là ! Qui t'as donné le droit de faire ça, connard ?

_ Lu… Lui ! » dit-il en pointant l'homme que Danemark tenait toujours par les cheveux

Norvège jeta un œil empreint de fureur au blond qui essayait de se dégager. Il reporta son attention sur celui qui faisait du mal à Islande et leva la hache.

« Nor ! Arrête ! » cria Finlande

Plus rien ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Saisissant l'arme à deux mains, il l'abattit violemment sur l'épaule de sa victime. Il releva la hache et recommença. Il répéta ainsi les coups de hache, ponctués par les cris de l'homme et de Finlande. Il ne s'arrêta que quand sa victime se taise. Il se tourna ensuite vers le second bourreau de son frère, ayant manifestement dans l'intention de faire de même avec lui.

Suède prit les devants et lui tira une balle dans le crâne. Norvège écarquilla les yeux. Le geste du suédois l'avait un peu ramené à la raison. Il regarda le cadavre à ses pieds, la hache couverte de sang, les yeux effarés de Danemark, l'expression froide de Suède, les larmes de Finlande et la petite main tremblante d'Islande qui s'accrochait désespérément à la chemise du finlandais. Il tomba à genoux.

« No… Norja… I… Ice a besoin de toi. » murmura Finlande

Norvège s'approcha de son frère. Il le prit doucement par les épaules et le dégagea des bras de Finlande avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il fut horrifié de voir toutes les cicatrices qui recouvraient le corps de son petit Ice. Le dit Ice sanglotait, se recroquevillant contre le torse de Norvège.

« Tout va bien Ice, c'est fini. Je suis là maintenant. Tout va s'arranger. »

C'était un mensonge. Tout n'allait pas bien : Ice était blessé, il avait été violé, torturé, malmené, il tremblait comme une feuille contre son frère. Norvège avait perdu toute envie de vengeance. Il voulait juste ramener son frère à la maison, panser ses plaies, lui faire prendre un bain chaud, le bercer pour qu'il s'endorme dans un lit douillet.

Il le souleva délicatement et sortit de la pièce. Il retraversa l'usine en sens inverse, escorté par les autres nordiques. Norvège monta dans la voiture de Slovaquie et prit Islande sur ses genoux, refusant de le lâcher.

« Je… Je suis désolé Nor… sanglota Islande

_ Désolé pourquoi Ice ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

_ J'aurais dû t'écouter grand frère… »

Norvège esquissa un sourire quand il entendit le surnom qu'avait utilisé Islande. Il le sera un peu plus contre lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux d'argent en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort.

_« Tu es avec moi Ice, je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un mettre la main sur toi, je te le promets, petit frère. »_


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai dit que je voulais faire une suite à cet OS. Ben voilà, je l'ai fait.**

**Je n'ai pas redéveloppé le thème de la torture, et je pense surtout que ce deuxième chapitre est plu un épilogue qu'autre chose.**

**J'ai voulu mettre en scène Hongrie et Prusse. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais ces personnages me plaisent, et je trouvais qu'ils cadraient bien... Et puis zut je voulais les travailler ici, point barre u_u *se prend un mur*.**

**J'aimerais bien développer plus les personnages de Slovaquie et Tchéquie, je verrais un jour si j'en ai le courage. Mais je le ferai, j'aime bien ces pays.**

**Quoi dire d'autres... Que certaines répliques m'ont été soufflées par des membres du forum "Hetalia Sweet Madness", un forum rpg qui roxe du poney rose polonais. Si vous voulez le lien, n'hésitez pas à demander ~.**

**Les noms humains utilisés pour Hongrie, Prusse, Autriche, USA, Russie, Suisse, Finlande et Suède sont les officiels. Etant donné qu'Islande, Norvège et Danemark n'ont pas de noms officiels, j'ai pris ceux du forum (même s'il paraît qu'Ice s'appelerait Emil... Ce prénom est juste horriblement laid). Tchéquie et Slovaquie sont des Ocs, je les ai donc baptisés. Les noms humains sont parfois abrégés en leur diminutif.**

**Islande : Nataniel**

**Norvège : Aleksander**

**Danemark : Johan**

**Tchéquie : Marek**

**Slovaquie : Zuzana (ou Zuz')**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (blablabla...) SAUF Tchéquie et Slovaquie. Bonne lecture à vous ~**

* * *

><p><em><span>Bratislava, Slovaquie, 11 heures 10<span>_

« Comment ça ils ont disparu de la circulation ? hurla Slovaquie dans le combiné, explosant sûrement les tympans de son interlocuteur

_ Je suis désolé Zuz' ! Mes hommes ont fouillé tout mon territoire, sans succès. T'es sûre qu'ils ont passé la frontière ?

_ Certaine. Marek… Tu crois qu'ils seraient allés en Autriche ou en Hongrie ?

_ Espérons qu'ils aillent vers Lizzy. Elle saura les accueillir.

_ Tu as sans doute raison. Je vais l'appeler. Tu peux téléphoner à Aleksander de ma part, je n'ai pas le cœur de lui annoncer ça…

_ Il était si flippant ?

_ Tu n'as pas idée. J'ai cru qu'il allait tous les tuer.

_ Fallait le laisser faire.

_ Et laisser Island assister à ça en plus ? Pas question, le pauvre.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, je vais appeler Aleks alors. Arrêtes de te faire de la bile Zuz'.

_ Je vais essayer. A plus tard Marek.

_ A bientôt. Je t'aime.

_ Idiot. »

Slovaquie laissa tout de même un sourire orner son visage. Tchéquie était toujours aussi attentionné. Même après leur divorce. Mais elle ne lui dira pas qu'elle l'aime encore. Manquerait plus que ça.

La slovaque composa le numéro de l'ex-femme de l'autrichien.

* * *

><p><em><span>Copenhague, Danemark, 12 heures 28<span>_

« Norge !

_ Quoi ?

_ Mange.

_ Non.

_ Nat dort, tu peux te détendre, c'est bon !

_ Comment tu veux que j'me détende ? T'es pas énervé, ou inquiet, toi ?

_ Si bien sûr, mais c'est pas une raison pour te laisser crever de faim. Ca fait deux jours que t'as pas mangé !

_ Nataniel non plus. »

Danemark regarda Norvège d'un œil inquiet. Le norvégien n'avait rien fait d'autre que s'occuper d'Islande depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Slovaquie. Il pansait ses blessures, le veillait la nuit, le berçait, essayait de le faire manger. Islande n'avait rien voulu avaler. Il avait peur, peur de quoi, ils ne le savaient pas. Et Danemark ne voulait pas savoir.

Les nordiques avaient tous élu domicile chez lui. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait être loin d'Islande, et la maison du danois était de loin la plus grande. Finlande était en train de faire la vaisselle, Suede était partit veiller Islande avec Mr. Puffin et Norvège regardait d'un œil morne son assiette pleine de saumon. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la cuisine de Finlande, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à manger. Et ça inquiétait Danemark.

Le téléphone sonna, coupant le danois dans ses considérations sur le blond. Il se leva et alla chercher le combiné dans la pièce voisine. Il décrocha, espérant une bonne nouvelle, ou même un sondage foireux, histoire qu'il se change les esprits cinq minutes. Que nenni.

« Allô ?

_ Johan? Salut, c'est moi, Marek.

_ Marek ! Mon vieux comment tu vas ?

_ Débordé. Jo', Aleksander est là ? J'arrive pas à le joindre.

_ Oui, il est en train de manger par télépathie, pourquoi ?

_ Zuzana m'a dit de lui transmettre un message.

_ A propos des connards qui ont enlevé Nat ?

_ Précisément.

_ Dis-moi.

_ On les a perdus. On pense qu'ils sont allés vers la Hongrie ou l'Autriche. Zuz a prévenu Elizabeta. On fait de notre mieux, mais c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

_ Putain. Bon, merci. Faites ce que vous pouvez, mais faut les choper. Au pire, je demanderai un coup de main à Alfred ou Ivan.

_ Oui… Et Nataniel ?

_ Il dort. On essaye de le faire aller mieux, mais ça va être long…

_ Normal. Bon, prenez soin de lui, et de vous. On s'occupe de ces batards. J'suis sûr qu'une chasse à l'homme ça donnerait bien envie à Gilbert.

_ Bonne idée. Je te laisse, Aleks a décidé de se percher sur le toit.

_ Hein ? Il ne va quand même pas… ?

_ Non. Il faisait toujours ça avec Nat, pour regarder le paysage ou les étoiles.

_ Je vois. A bientôt alors.

_ A plus. Merci encore.

_ De rien. »

Danemark raccrocha. Il soupira et suivit le norvégien jusque sur les tuiles d'ardoise de son toit. Il s'assit à côté du blond et replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de celui-ci.

« Tu t'en veux, hein ?

_ …

_ Aleksander.

_ Oui. Je m'en veux. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû le protéger.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

_ Non. Berwald est bien plus fort à la bagarre, Tino est toujours armé, toi t'es aussi fort que Berwald et moi j'ai ma magie pour m'aider.

_ T'es en train d'insinuer que Nat est un incapable, il va pas aimer.

_ M'en fout. Il est fragile, sans défenses. J'aurais dû le protéger. Quel grand frère exemplaire je suis !

_ La ferme. Tu n'y es pour rien. Déculpabilise Aleks. Et puis Nataniel s'en fout de tout ça, il t'adore, et c'est pas ça qui va changer ce qu'il pense de toi. La preuve, il croit que c'est lui l'idiot de l'histoire.

_ Anko… Je me sens mal.

_ Hein ?

_ J'ai fait peur à Tino et Nataniel. J'aime pas ça du tout.

_ Quand t'as pété un plomb ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ils vont s'en remettre.

_ J'ai ajouté une horreur de plus…

_ Non. Et si tu l'avais pas fait, l'un de nous l'aurait fait à ta place.

_ … Je suis un idiot… »

Avec effarement, Danemark se rendit compte que Norvège pleurait. Des larmes silencieuses venaient mouiller les joues blanches du norvégien, lui d'habitude si peu expressif. Le cœur serré, Danemark enlaça doucement Norvège, caressant son dos et le berçant légèrement.

« Tu n'es pas un idiot. Tu es normal, c'est tout. Maintenant, sèche moi ces larmes qui n'ont rien à faire sur ton visage et va faire un câlin à Nat, il en a besoin, plus que jamais, il a besoin de toi. »

Norvège hocha la tête avant de s'écarter de Danemark en se frottant les yeux. Il lui adressa un léger sourire de gratitude et descendit du toit, laissant le danois contempler la vue seul.

_Finalement, il lui dirait plus tard, pour cette histoire de recherche._

* * *

><p><em><span>Budapest, Hongrie, 15 heures 08<span>_

Hongrie fulminait, donnait des, ordres, râlait, pestait, criait, s'énervait, et ce depuis plus d'une heure. Depuis le coup de fil de Slovaquie. Elle était révoltée. Et c'était un euphémisme. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils faire des choses pareilles ? Ils méritaient le bucher, la mise à mort, la pendaison, le supplice de la planche, le gilbirdage !

Et ce pauvre Islande… Hongrie ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, mais elle avait toujours adoré sa petite bouille blanche. Pour elle, c'était un enfant sans défenses, un peu comme Italie du Nord. Elle comprenait la réaction de Norvège, elle, elle aurait littéralement démembré et émasculé le coupable. Sans regrets. Puis Autriche l'aurait engueulée, mais ça, elle s'en fichait.

Slovaquie l'avait prévenue que les complices et autres lascars impliqués dans cette horreur se dirigeaient probablement vers chez elle ou vers l'Autriche. Ils avaient réussi à passer la Tchéquie. Hongrie se préparait donc à les accueillir avec toute la politesse de rigueur. Soit des policiers postés un peu partout, des soldats dans les gares et aéroports, et des contrôles systématiques des papiers sur les routes. Pour Hongrie, c'était une question d'honneur. On ne touchait pas aux enfants.

La sonnerie retentit. L'arme secrète de la hongroise était là. Elle se précipita donc sur la porte d'entrée, laissant l'officier qui faisait son rapport babiller au bout du fil.

« Lizzy chérie, alors, que me vaut cette invitation soudaine ?

_ CHKLANG ! »

Un coup de poêle bien sentit vint accueillir le prussien.

« C'est pas l'moment pour les courtoisies, crétin !

_ Aieuh… Si on peut plus dire bonjour…

_ Groumpf ! Allez, amène tes fesses, j'ai besoin de toi.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ On a un certain nombre de criminels à choper.

_ De quoi ?

_ Tu te souviens de Nataniel ?

_ De ? Le petit mioche toujours planqué dans les jupes à Aleksander ?

_ Précisément.

_ Et… ? Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour savoir si je me souvenais de lui, hein ?

_ Oui. Assieds-toi, c'est pas joli ce que j'ai à t'expliquer. »

Prusse haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Sa hongroise était rarement aussi sérieuse, il ne l'avait pas souvent vue avec un visage aussi grave. Il obtempéra néanmoins et s'installa dans le canapé.

« Nataniel a été enlevé.

_ KEUWA ? Quand ça ? Où ça ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours en vie ?

_ Oui, enlevé. Il y a un peu moins d'une semaine. En revenant d'une fête chez Johan. Parce qu'il était bourré. Et… Pardon ?

_ J'aurais pensé qu'Aleksander retournerait ciel et terre pour le retrouver, genre ça pourrait déclencher une guerre nucléaire quoi !

_ On l'a retrouvé, Gil.

_ … Ben alors il est où le problème ? Et il va bien au moins ?

_ Non, justement.

_ Elizabeta… C'est si grave que ça ?

_ Il… Oh, Gilbert, c'est affreux ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! »

Prusse prit doucement la main de la hongroise qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Dans sa tête se bousculaient des dizaines de questions, et les hypothèses qu'il formulait étaient toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Hongrie ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur de haine flottant dans ses orbes vertes.

« Ils l'ont torturé.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup de détails, Zuzana n'arrivait pas à m'en dire plus. Il faudra demander à Berwald, si tu veux savoir plus. Moi je préfère éviter.

_ Je comprends. Viens-en au fait Lizzy.

_ Aleksander a tué l'un des coupables, et Berwald a tué le cerveau du groupe. Mais les autres sont toujours en fuite. Ils sont passés chez Tchéquie, qui n'a pas pu les trouver, et ils supposent qu'ils viennent soit ici, soit chez Roderich.

_ Et tu aimerais bien que ton prussien favori te file un coup de main pour choper ces enculés, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Compte sur moi ma belle, on va ramener leur tête sur un piquet à Nat !

_ Euh… Si on pouvait éviter de le traumatiser plus…

_ Ca traumatise, les têtes sur piquet ? »

* * *

><p><em><span>Copenhague, Danemark, 20 heures 12<span>_

Islande dormait encore. Son corps frêle et blanc restait irrémédiablement immobile au milieu des couvertures colorées. Norvège l'avait veillé toute l'après-midi, et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir se réveiller. Il avait vidé des brocs entiers de café, et il était dans un état d'excitation qui défiait toute concurrence. Il répondait vaguement aux questions qu'on lui posait, l'œil fixé sur son frère, comme s'il pouvait le réveiller de la simple force de son regard.

« Hey. Ca fait sept heures que t'es là.

_ Et alors ?

_ Vas manger et te coucher, t'es pâle comme un mort.

_ Y'a quelqu'un qui me bats dans ce domaine.

_ … Il va bien. Regarde, il dort tranquillement.

_ Il ne va PAS bien.

_ Tu lui as demandé ? Ca se trouve il est au pays des Bisounours sur une licorne magique et il danse la polka avec Lala et Dipsy.

_ … C'était pas drôle.

_ C'était fais exprès, fallait une blague de merde ! Une vaseuse tout les quart d'heure à dit le docteur, parce que ça met de bonne humeur ! (© Celaniel 99)

_ … »

Apparemment, Norvège ne jugeait pas que c'était le bon moment pour être de bonne humeur ou se payer une bonne tranche de rire, puisqu'il frappa le danois avec conviction. Celui-ci retint une exclamation de douleur et grogna. Il tira Norvège par le col et le sortit de force de la chambre avant de refermer la porte.

« OUVRE-MOI ! cria-t-il depuis l'autre côté

_ Non. Tu vas te reposer, je surveille Nat.

_ Mais je…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais. Je suis tout à fait capable de veiller sur lui. Maintenant tu vas te reposer ou j'ouvrirai pas cette porte avant l'année prochaine !

_ … Appelle-moi s'il se réveille.

_ T'inquiète. »

Danemark entendit Norvège s'éloigner d'un pas lourd. Il soupira. Quelle tête de mule…

Il jeta un œil à Islande. Celui-ci dormait encore, mais bougeait un peu. Sa main était crispée et serrait le drap. Le danois s'approcha lentement. Il regarda l'islandais de plus près. Il avait l'air relativement calme. Les ecchymoses sur son cou étaient les seules témoins de l'horreur qu'il avait subie. Avec un pincement au cœur, il saisit la petite main agrippée au drap et la serra doucement. Elle était fraiche, et tremblait légèrement. Danemark se promit alors de punir comme il se doit les enflures qui lui avaient fait ça. Mais en attendant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre. Et il comprenait la détresse de Norvège.

Puffin entra par la fenêtre et se posa sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur son maître. Il se tourna vers Danemark. Le blond lui adressa un sourire désolé, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire au macareux.

« Il va se réveiller, hein ? demanda l'animal

_ … Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Nataniel va pas nous faire la belle au bois dormant longtemps !

_ Ca va bientôt faire une journée entière qu'il dort.

_ Puffin, il est plus fort que ça. »

_N'est-ce pas… ? _

* * *

><p><em><span>Budapest, Hongrie, 21 heures<span>_

Hongrie faisait les cent pas dans la caserne. Elle avait revêtu son uniforme féminin et, un fusil à la main, attendait les indications du général. La police hongroise était sur ses gardes, guettant le moindre signe de la présence d'un des criminels qui avait molesté Islande. Le sang bouillait dans ses veines, et l'attente lui était insupportable.

« Lizzy !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ils les ont repérés. Viens. »

Hongrie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivit Prusse. Les deux Nations embarquèrent dans la vieille camionnette du prussien et roulèrent jusqu'à la frontière entre la Hongrie et la Pologne. Hongrie serrait son arme, tremblant d'impatience, et se retenant de vomir : la conduite de Prusse n'était pas franchement conseillée à quelqu'un qui aurait le mal des transports…

A leur arrivé, des gardes hongrois essayaient tant bien que mal de retenir une bande de six loqueteux qui babillaient dans un argot slovaque incompréhensible. L'un d'entre eux, celui qui semblait le plus intelligent (ou le moins bête, comme vous voulez), fit signe aux autres de se taire en voyant les deux Nations.

Prusse l'empoigna par le col et le souleva à sa hauteur, plantant son regard dans les orbes pales du slovaque.

« Alors c'est vous les salaupiauds qui ont touché Islande ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre à toi ? C'pas tes oignons si ?

_ J'aime pas qu'on embête mes potes Nations, du g'nou.

_ T'existe plus, connard. »

Prusse voulut envoyer un bon coup de poing au slovaque, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda son ventre. Une grosse tache rouge commençait à tacher sa veste fermée, là où le couteau de l'autre avait pénétré sa chair. Le prussien hoqueta et lâcha le slovaque.

Hongrie poussa un cri d'horreur quand Prusse tomba à genoux, se tenant la poitrine. La jeune femme s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Les slovaques profitèrent de la confusion pour s'enfuir. Mais Hongrie s'en fichait. Elle serra la main de Prusse.

« Nan… Gilbert…

_ Lizzy… Rattrape-les…

_ Je te laisserai pas.

_ Mais… Et pour Nat ?

_ J'm'en fiche là. T'es en train de crever, crétin !

_ J'existe déjà plus ma belle.

_ Tais-toi ! Tu dis des conneries !

_ Tu sais… T'es belle quand tu me cries dessus…

_ Gil… Meurs pas ! Tu vas pas laisser Ludwig tout seul ?

_ Il sait se débrouiller sans moi.

_ Tu vas pas me laisser toute seule ?

_ Lizzy… Je t'aime tu sais.

_ ME FAIS PAS LE COUP DU « JE T'AIME » D'ADIEU, ABRUTI !

_ …

_ Gil ? »

Le prussien regardait dans le vide, un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres. Hongrie laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues et s'écraser sur le corps inerte de son amour. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Prusse mort, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Son ami, son amour, son Gilou à elle, était parti. Elle qui le croyait increvable…

« VOUS ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez bandes de lopettes ? Rattrapez-moi ces connards ! Pendez-les par les pieds, tirez-les par la peau du cou, mais ramenez les moi ! Je veux leurs têtes sur des piquets ! » ordonna la hongroise à ses hommes

Prusse serait vengé. On ne prend pas quelque chose à la Hongrie sans en payer les conséquences. Et cette fois, elle ne sera pas indulgente. Une lueur de haine s'alluma dans les yeux de la hongroise. Elle pleurait Prusse, elle ruminait sa vengeance.

_La vengeance hongroise est un plat qui se mange très chaud, mais personne n'a envie d'y goûter._

* * *

><p><em><span>Copenhague, Danemark, 23 heures 10<span>_

« Mhm… »

Danemark sursauta. Il s'était assoupi un instant, la tête sur le lit où dormait Islande. Le danois jeta un œil au jeune homme qui s'agitait dans son lit. Il s'était mordu la lèvre, et des gouttes de sang perlaient au coin de sa bouche. Danemark saisit doucement l'islandais par les épaules et le secoua un peu pour le réveiller.

« Nat ! Nat ! Réveilles toi !

_ Nh… Pi… Pitié…

_ Nataniel ! »

Islande ouvrit un œil. Effrayé, il poussa un cri aigu et referma aussitôt les paupières, crispé. Danemark le prit doucement dans ses bras et passa sa main dans son dos, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici. Tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve.

_ … Je… J'ai cru que j'y étais encore…

_ Tu n'y es plus. Tu es avec nous maintenant Nat. »

Islande tremblait. Blottit contre Danemark, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Le danois le berça doucement, caressant ses cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Ce n'était pas son rôle ça. Lui il était plus habitué à se recevoir des remarques acerbes de la part d'Islande que de le consoler. Mais il y a un début à tout.

« Nat, tu te sens un peu mieux ? Enfin, je veux dire, t'as moins mal ?

_ Oui… J'ai peur Pabbi… »

Interloqué, Johan regarda l'islandais d'un œil interrogatif. Pabbi… Ce mot n'avait plus traversé les lèvres d'Islande depuis les famines qui l'avaient ravagé alors qu'il était sous la tutelle de Danemark. L'utilisation de ce mot l'attendrissait, et l'inquiétait également.

« Nataniel… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis là, Aleks est là. On va tous te protéger, foi de danois !

_ Je… Pabbi, tu m'en veux pas toi ?

_ Pourquoi je t'en voudrais, hein ? Tu t'es pas fait ça tout seul !

_ J'aurais dû écouter… J'aurais pas dû en faire qu'à ma tête… J'aurais dû écouter Mamma…

_ NAT. Regarde-moi. Tu sais que j'en fais toujours qu'à ma tête ? Il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé ! C'est juste que t'as pas eu de bol et t'es tombé sur une bande d'enflures de la pire espèce. Ce. N'est. Pas. Ta. Faute ! »

Islande baissa les yeux. Il se sentait mal. Il savait bien qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il continuait de pleurer, et ne tentait même pas de retenir ses larmes.

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte à ce moment, faisant faire un bond de quinze mètres à l'islandais et au danois.

« JOHAN ! Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu crier ! » criait Norvège depuis l'autre côté de la porte

Danemark soupira et sourit avant de se lever. Il ouvrit la porte et aussitôt, une tornade blonde s'engouffra dans la chambre. Norvège se jeta littéralement sur son frère, le serrant contre lui.

« Nataniel ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as faim, soif ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Islande ne répondit pas et se contenta de se blottir contre Norvège. Son visage enfoui dans les plis du t-shirt de nuit du norvégien, il pleurait, encore. A croire que l'islandais avait un stock de larmes inépuisable. Norvège lui caressait les cheveux et leva les yeux vers Danemark.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il est réveillé ? Pourquoi il a crié ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé comme je te l'ai demandé ?

_ Zen ! Ca fait à peine 5 minutes qu'il est d'bout ! Il a juste fait un cauchemar, et j'ai pas pensé à t'appeler, j'étais un peu occupé par ton frangin qui chouine !

_ Parce que tu pensais qu'il allait être de bonne humeur ?

_ Mais j'ai pas dit ça ! Et au lieu de m'engueuler occupe-toi de lui, j'vais lui chercher de l'eau et une compresse.

_ Une compresse ? » s'inquiéta Norvège

Danemark fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et fila dans la salle de bains. Norvège prit le visage larmoyant de son frère entre ses mains et l'inspecta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua le filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il l'essuya d'un revers du pouce et en profita pour essuyer les larmes qui trempaient ses joues.

« Lillebror… Calme-toi. Tout va bien maintenant. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

_ Mamma… »

Islande lui adressa un maigre sourire. Norvège avait le don de le rassurer, rien que par sa présence, et ce depuis qu'il était tout petit. Le norvégien profita que son frère soit un peu calmé pour inspecter ses blessures. Certains pansements étaient de nouveau tachés de rouge, d'autres avaient glissé pendant le sommeil agité de l'islandais. Norvège ne demanda pas son avis à son frère et le souleva avec précaution. Le jeune garçon n'était pas bien épais, aussi Norvège pouvait le porter aussi facilement qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Islande ne protesta pas et se laissa emmener jusqu'à la salle de bains où le danois retournait l'armoire à pharmacie à la recherche des fameuses compresses. Norvège déposa délicatement Islande sur le tapis de bain et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire.

« Aleks… Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de lui faire prendre un bain ?

_ Ca fait un bout de temps qu'il dort, et il faut changer ses pansements. Je pense qu'un bon bain lui fera du bien, hein Nat ? »

Islande, qui jouait avec ses orteils, leva les yeux vers son frère et acquiesça. Norvège écarta Danemark de l'armoire à pharmacie et sortit bandages, compresses et désinfectant, et ceux sans foutre un souk pas possible. Il ferma ensuite le robinet une fois la baignoire pleine et entreprit de débarrasser Islande de ses bandages.

« Aleks, je peux te parler un instant ?

_ Mh ? J'arrive. Tu arriveras à te débrouiller tout seul, Nat ?

_ Il a pas régressé non plus, il est capable de s'installer dans une baignoire tout de même ! »

Pour cette remarque pourtant pertinente, le danois se prit un bon coup de poing de la part de Norvège. Islande ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Ce petit éclat de rire réchauffa le cœur des deux plus vieux. Danemark ébouriffa les cheveux d'Islande et entraîna Norvège à l'extérieur de la salle de bains. Il referma la porte, laissant un peu d'intimité à l'islandais.

Islande se débarrassa de son unique vêtement, un t-shirt trois fois trop grand que Danemark lui avait prêté, et se glissa dans l'eau tiède. Avec un soupir d'aise, il se laissa glisser dans la douce chaleur de l'eau. Certaines de ses plaies le piquaient encore, la cicatrisation n'étant pas terminée. Il entendait les voix étouffées de Danemark et Norvège, mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qu'ils disaient. Peu lui importait. Il s'enfonça dans l'eau pour s'immerger totalement. Le silence se fit. Il n'entendait plus que les remous de l'eau. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles. Il se sentait bien, dans une petite bulle, loin des soucis, de la peur, de l'horreur. La blessure profonde de son torse le lançait, mais il n'en avait cure, son esprit était apaisé.

_Il était en sécurité._

* * *

><p><em><span>Budapest, Hongrie, minuit et demi<span>_

Prusse avait été transporté à la morgue, et Autriche avait rejoint Hongrie après que la jeune femme, en pleurs, l'ait prévenu du drame. Hongrie fulminait, puis pleurait, et fulminait à nouveau. L'autrichien ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la consoler, puis tenter de l'apaiser, et la consoler à nouveau.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna.

« Allô ? s'écria-t-elle après s'être littéralement jetée sur le combiné

_ Elizabeta ? C'est Vash.

_ Vash ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'appelles pas à des heures pareilles d'habitude !

_ Je crois que j'ai récupéré la brochette de connards que vous recherchiez.

_ OU CA ? Qu'en as-tu fait ? Ils sont encore vivants ?

_ Ils ont pénétré mon territoire, et ont essayé de se cacher dans un village. Les habitants ont alerté la police. Je les ait interrogés et j'en ai conclut que c'étaient ceux que vous recherchiez. Je les ai laissé en vie, ce n'est pas mes oignons.

_ Merci Vash. J'arrive avec Roderich. Tu peux prévenir Aleks, il doit vouloir les étrangler.

_ Pas de problème. Mais dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas pour habitude de garder des prisonniers pour les autres.

_ Je sais. »

Hongrie raccrocha et attrapa son manteau. Elle fit signe à Autriche de la suivre. L'autrichien réajusta ses lunettes et soupira. Il détestait voir Hongrie dans cet état, et étonnamment, il aurait préféré que Prusse reste en vie, juste pour éviter de faire souffrir son ex-femme.

Les deux se retrouvèrent vite chez Suisse, Hongrie pouvait rouler très vite quand elle le voulait. Et là, elle avait largement dépassé les limites de vitesses autorisées. Suisse leur ouvrit aussitôt après qu'Hongrie ait écrasé la sonnette. Il les salua poliment et les conduit à la prison où étaient encore détenus les fautifs.

La hongroise toisa les slovaques, les fusillant du regard et leur cracha :

« Vous croyiez pouvoir échapper aux Nations ? Pauvres fous…

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, ma jolie.

_ En temps normal, je suis pour le respect des droits de l'Homme, vous devriez avoir droit à un procès, un avocat et compagnie… Mais je suis pas sûre que je vais avoir la patience qu'un jury rende son verdict.

_ Tu fais peur, tu sais.

_ Ta gueule. Vash, tu as eu Aleksander ?

_ Non, personne ne répond chez les Nordiques. Ils doivent dormir.

_ Tant pis. Je ne vais pas attendre qu'il ramène sa fraise. On leur montrera leurs têtes sur des piquets. »

Sur ces mots, la hongroise sortit sa bonne vieille poêle à frire. L'instrument de cuisine ne payait pas de mine, mais elle savait s'en servir. Elle en tira un par le col et le jeta au sol. Suisse s'en alla, ne voulant pas se mêler de ça, et Autriche s'assit sur une chaise, détournant le regard.

La poêle s'abattit sur le crane. Les talons des bottes hongroises s'enfoncèrent dans les côtes du slovaque, qui ne put réprimer un cri de douleur. Les coups pleuvaient, coups de poêle, de pied, de genou, de coude. Elle finit par lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur du fond de la cellule.

Hongrie essuya le sang qui avait giclé sur son visage. Son regard se tourna vers les autres zigotos, qui n'en menaient plus large.

_La partie était finie._

* * *

><p><em><span>Copenhague, Danemark, minuit et demi<span>_

« Comment ça ils ne les ont pas retrouvés ?

_ Ben ils ont passé la Tchéquie sans se faire remarquer. On a mit Lizzy sur le coup. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis, je tâcherai de les appeler demain matin.

_ Mouais… J'espère qu'on remettra la main dessus, que je me fasse des balles anti stress avec leurs yeux. (© Erikadu19)

_ Euh… Zen quand même…

_ T'as pas envie de les étriper toi ?

_ Si si bien sûr ! On touche pas à un Nordique sans en subir les conséquences, je te le garantis. Mais à ta place j'éviterais de faire ça devant Nat hein…

_ J'ai pas dit que je le ferai devant lui.

_ Ah bah dans ces cas-là… Tu devrais retourner te coucher quand même… T'as de ces cernes !

_ Je reste là. Nat a besoin de moi. Comme tu l'as dit, ça sert à rien que je me morfonde, il faut que je reste avec lui.

_ Bien dit. Mais ne te fatigue pas trop. Pas sûr qu'il soit ravi que tu nous tombe dans les vapes hein.

_ Je tomberai pas dans les vapes.

_ T'as intérêt. Au fait, t'as vu, il s'est remis à nous appeler « Mamma » et « Pabbi ». Ca te rappelle pas de bons souvenirs ?

_ J'aurais préféré qu'il le fasse dans d'autres circonstances… Mais j'avoue que ça m'avait manqué. »

Norvège souriait. Un très mince sourire, certes, mais de la part de Norvège, c'était un grand exploit, à marquer dans le calendrier avec une grosse croix rouge. Danemark le prit par les épaules et l'enlaça. Le norvégien se laissa aller à l'étreinte, comme au bon vieux temps.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Norvège décida de retourner dans la salle de bains tenir compagnie à Islande. Danemark, fatigué, lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'éloigna dans le couloir en baillant. Norvège ouvrit la porte et constata que son frère s'était complètement immergé, comme quand il était petit. Il voulait toujours battre le record d'apnée de Danemark, sans jamais y parvenir. Avec un léger sourire, Norvège attrapa une serviette moelleuse et s'approcha de la baignoire pour faire sortir son frère.

Islande ne réagit pas quand Norvège posa sa main dans l'eau pour lui piquer son nez. Technique pourtant infaillible. C'est alors que Norvège remarqua qu'aucune bulle ne s'échappait d'entre les lèvres ouvertes du jeune garçon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il pâlit.

« NATANIEL ! » hurla le norvégien

Il saisit Islande par les épaules et le sortit de l'eau, le secouant vivement. Il le sortit de la baignoire et l'allongea sur le carrelage froid. Paniqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait beau connaître les gestes de premier secours, la vue de son frère inanimé lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

« JOHAN ! BERWALD ! TINO ! Venez m'aidez ! Pitié ! Nataniel, ne me fais pas ça ! »

Danemark, à moitié habillé, ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita sur l'islandais. Finlande et Suède arrivèrent presque aussitôt, alertés par les cris du norvégien. Finlande tira Norvège hors de la pièce, laissant le soin à Danemark et Suède de s'occuper d'Islande.

Suède appelait les urgences, tandis que Danemark appuyait sur la poitrine de l'islandais, au rythme des « 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 » qu'il marmonnait entre ses dents. De l'eau s'échappait de la bouche du jeune homme, mais ses yeux restaient hermétiquement clos, son cœur irrémédiablement silencieux, un sourire accroché pour toujours à ses lèvres roses.

_En sécurité, pour toujours._

* * *

><p><strong><em>... <em>*pastaperl'auteur***


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Boooooon. On m'avait réclamé une suite alternative à cet OS. Et Felicia Martins me l'a redemandé récemment, donc je m'y suis attelée.**

**J'ai plus développé Tchéquie et Slovaquie, ici. Pure envie. Besoin de le faire, peut-être. Je ne connais pas trop les relations entre ces pays, donc si ça semble OOC, n'hésitez pas. **

**Sinon, cette fois, pas de noms humains. J'ai voulu rester dans le même style d'écriture que la première partie. J'ai quand même évité d'utiliser les langues maternelles, ça serait trop le bordel.**

**Aussi, j'ai voulu quelque chose de plus ouvert, donc la fin reste très évasive. **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p><em><span>Prague, Tchéquie, Samedi 4 février, 13 heures et 5 minutes<span>_

La bouilloire sifflait, remplissant la pièce d'agaçants aigus, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Il attrapa le récipient de métal, s'appliqua à verser le liquide fumant dans une tasse de porcelaine, il ajouta deux cuillérées et café instantané et mélangea le tout. Tchéquie n'aimait pas le café, aussi il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'offrir une cafetière, n'en servant que quand des invités en demandaient.

Il tendit la tasse à la jeune femme devant lui, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Les mains crispées sur la porcelaine, elle soufflait sur le café d'un air absent, ses lèvres tremblantes. Tchéquie toucha sa joue du bout des doigts, visiblement inquiet pour son ancienne compagne.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Slovensko, personne ne t'en veut, tu sais.

_ J'aurais… Peut-être que si… C'est à moi, de diriger mon pays, non ?

_ Il y a des ordures partout. Pas plus chez toi que chez les autres.

_ … De quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant… Un pays de pauvres, de tarés qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de faire du mal pour vivre…

_ Chut. Commence pas. Personne ne t'en veut. Ils ont fait pire, avant, tu sais.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison ! On peut faire ce qu'on veut, c'est pas grave puisqu'il y a pire ? Ceská republika, j'arrive pas à croire que tu me sortes ça…

_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Arrête de t'en vouloir, tu ne pourras jamais contrôler tous tes habitants, personne ne le pourra, c'est comme ça. »

Slovaquie baissa les yeux. Sirotant son café, les yeux baissé, elle n'avait plus envie de parler. Après les incidents de Michalovce, une grosse boule s'était installée dans sa gorge, la gênant en permanence. Elle avait tantôt envie de pleurer, tantôt envie de frapper les murs, de fracasser quelconque objet qui se trouvait à sa portée, la pauvre tasse avait bien de la chance de ne pas lui appartenir.

« C'est quand, qu'ils sont jugés ?

_ Lundi, si tout va bien.

_ Il faudra qu'il témoigne, sinon personne n'y croira. Les autres victimes, elles sont en sécurité ?

_ Deux sont mortes à l'hôpital, il n'en reste qu'une, à part Island.

_ Elle est en état de témoigner ?

_ Oui. Mais ça ne suffira pas, il faut qu'il parle, s'il veut qu'ils soient derrière les barreaux. »

Slovaquie hocha lentement la tête. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Islande, mais elle avait quand même de la peine pour le jeune garçon, _qui n'était pas encore sortit de l'enfer._

* * *

><p><em><span>Copenhague, Danemark, Samedi 4 février, 14 heures et 42 minutes<span>_

« Norja, arrête avec ce truc, sérieusement. »

Norvège leva un œil sur Finlande, qui tremblait comme une feuille depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Il faut dire, le troll invisible de Norvège leur tournant autour, ça n'était pas hyper rassurant, comme compagnie. Le machin vert et vaporeux faisait un bruit de râle à vous glacer le sang, telle une tache vous susurrant des menaces à l'oreille contre lesquelles vous ne pourriez vous défendre, tandis que son maître serrait les poings, crispé sur sa chaise, le regard fixé sur la cafetière vide comme si tout était de sa faute.

Ignorant complètement la peur de Finlande, Norvège reporta sa haine sur la pauvre cafetière. Norvège n'était pas un homme d'action à proprement parler, mais il n'aimait pas être relégué au second plan, être inutile, et ne pas avoir son mot à dire, surtout concernant Islande.

Celui-ci n'était pourtant pas loin de lui, dans la pièce juste au-dessus, même. Ca faisait pratiquement deux semaines que l'islandais était tiré d'affaire. Il était d'abord passé par la case hôpital, les médecins inquiets de son état l'avaient gardé plusieurs jours en observation, avec interdiction de visite, puisqu'à la première, ça avait fini en destruction de biens hospitaliers au cours d'une énième dispute de grande ampleur, et un Islande tétanisé face aux trois gouttes de sang tachant le sol.

Maintenant qu'il était hors de danger d'après les professionnels de santé, Norvège avait totalement refusé que l'islandais rentre seul chez lui. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait le quitter des yeux. Aussi avaient-ils fait siège dans la maison de Danemark, suffisamment grande pour les accueillir, tous les sept. Oui, sept. Finlande n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu se séparer plus longtemps de Sealand et Ladonia, il faisait certes confiance à Estonie pour s'en occuper quelques jours, mais pas cent cinquante ans non plus.

S'il avait désapprouvé la présence des deux petits au début, Norvège ne pouvait que constater qu'ils représentaient une précieuse distraction pour son frère. Aucun des deux ne l'avait regardé de travers, avec ses bandages et son teint de mort, ils avaient été aussi braillards et gamins qu'à l'ordinaire avec lui, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien subit de plus qu'une mauvaise chute. Bien sûr, ils avaient interrogé les autres, mais Finlande refusait qu'ils soient au courant. Désir maternel de garder ses petits loin de l'horreur, oh, Norvège le comprenait, si Islande n'était pas le concerné, il ne lui aurait pas raconté ça non plus, non.

Revenons au moment présent. Alors que la cafetière avait envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette, Suède avait fait irruption dans la cuisine, attirant l'attention de Norvège et sauvant la cafetière par la même occasion. Ne pipant mot, il alla se laver les mains dans l'évier, tachant l'inox d'un liquide sombre et écarlate.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Norvège, pas vraiment rassuré de voir du sang sur les mains du suédois

Celui-ci finit de se récurer les ongles avant de se tourner vers le norvégien. Avec cet air crispé, impossible de savoir si ça allait bien, ou pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand un cri aigu le coupa dans son élan, suivit peu après d'une tornade rousse, apparemment poursuivie par une autre tornade, blonde cette fois. Les deux gamins firent le tour de la cuisine en braillant, puis sortirent par la porte de derrière. Finlande leur adressa un sourire d'excuse, comme si le boucan qu'ils produisaient était de sa faute, et les suivit, prêt à calmer l'incident diplomatique.

« T'peux y'ller. » fit Suède en regardant son ami sortir

Norvège acquiesça lentement et se leva, se dirigeant vers l'étage supérieur. Il attrapa un paquet sur la table de l'entrée, au passage, et grimpa. Il allait toquer à la porte de la chambre attribuée à Islande, quand il remarqua qu'elle était entrebâillée. Jetant un œil à l'intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui était rare, très rare.

Danemark, assis sur le lit, caressait distraitement les cheveux d'Islande, l'autre main tenue par celle du plus jeune, qui faisait des ronds dans sa paume, écoutant attentivement l'histoire que lui contait le danois. Une aventure épique, mais pas aussi sanglante que d'habitude. Il parlait doucement, débitant son discours avec un calme qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Norvège eut l'impression de repartir plusieurs siècles en arrière, quand Danemark n'avait pas encore pris la grosse tête et qu'il s'occupait volontiers du petit islandais quand le norvégien était demandé ailleurs. Attendri par la scène, il décida de ne pas interrompre le conte du danois, il resta donc là, son paquet à la main, attendant la fin de l'histoire.

Une fois l'aventure épique terminée, Danemark souleva doucement Islande et le reposa sur ses oreillers. Avec un grand sourire, il passa sa main sur le front du plus jeune, cherchant à le rassurer et en même temps à voir s'il avait toujours de la fièvre. Il sortit alors, clamant qu'il devrait peut-être se reposer un peu.

« Oh, Norge !

_ Tu te reconvertis en Père Castor, Dan ?

_ Arrête, il adore mes histoires.

_ Je sais. » fit Norvège avec un sourire microscopique

Danemark le dévisagea un instant, puis il lui fila une tape dans le dos et le poussa dans la chambre d'Islande, braillant à celui-ci qu'il avait de la visite. Norvège ignora le danois et s'avança vers son frère, il lui tendit le petit paquet, tout en l'inspectant du regard.

Toujours aussi chétif, Islande avait simplement l'air malade de celui qui en a trop prit en trop peu de temps. Ses bandages, qui venaient d'être changés par Suède, commençaient déjà à perdre leur couleur immaculée, au profit d'une teinte blanc sale tranchant avec les draps d'ivoire. Ses joues creuses et son teint cireux témoignaient de sa mauvaise nutrition. Ils avaient en effet du mal à lui faire avaler quelque chose de solide, mais ça s'arrangeait au fil des jours, et pas grâce à la cuisine de Finlande, hein.

Il fut ravi de voir les yeux de son frère pétiller légèrement en découvrant le contenu du paquet. Il adressa un faible sourire à son frère en guise de remerciement, et enfourna un réglisse dans sa bouche, savourant le goût de sa friandise préférée. Norvège lui ébouriffa les cheveux, content d'avoir réussi à le faire sourire un peu.

« Lillebror… Tu vas mieux ? »

Aucune réponse, Islande se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête, les joues pleines.

« Ne mange pas tout tout de suite, tu vas être malade. »

Islande le regardait, tout simplement, n'émettant aucun son de plus. Norvège soupira. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené de Slovaquie, l'islandais n'avait rien dit, se murant dans un mutisme pesant pour le norvégien. Il voulait l'entendre parler, entendre le son rassurant de sa voix, pouvoir échanger avec lui autre chose que des longues discussions de sourds.

_La dernière chose qu'il l'avait entendu dire, c'était « grand frère »._

* * *

><p><em><span>Bratislava, Slovaquie, Lundi 6 février, 11 heures pile<span>_

Engoncée dans un tailleur trop près du corps à son goût, la slovaque respirait difficilement. Elle n'était pas très fan des palais de Justice, pas du tout. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait évité cette corvée. Mais elle était un témoin clé de l'affaire, elle, petite Nation. Evidemment, on avait caché son identité, par sécurité, elle ne répondrait que de son nom humain, de même pour les cinq nordiques qui avait expressément été conviés, ou réclamés, à l'audience. Pas le choix, on manquait de témoins, les pots de vins circulaient, il fallait des preuves.

Et les seules preuves se résumaient à des registres, des dossiers compilant noms, sommes et numéros, ainsi qu'aux rapports des médecins légistes. Un seul n'avait pas suffit à étudier le monceau de cadavres trouvés dans l'usine par les autorités. De plus, il fallait également examiner les deux victimes encore en vie, donc Islande. Autant dire que ça n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour le jeune homme. Mais Slovaquie n'en savait pas plus, elle, elle avait simplement donné son témoignage lors de l'interrogatoire de routine, essayant de ne rien omettre de leur escapade, si ce n'est le macareux qui parle et l'invisible fée. Il valait mieux ne pas se discréditer en passant pour des fous.

Assise sur l'un des bancs de la salle d'audience, elle attendant sagement que le juge commence à parler. Tchéquie, à côté d'elle, pressa sa paume contre la sienne, dans un geste de réconfort. Elle lui offrit un pauvre sourire avant de tourner la tête vers le banc où les cinq nordiques avaient pris place. Elle ne les connaissait pas plus que ça, mais elle avait de la peine, pour eux. Et, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Tchéquie, elle se sentait un peu coupable, quelque part, du malheur d'Islande. Il avait accepté ses excuses avec un maigre sourire, mais ce mutisme ne l'avait pas aidée à se laver de ses péchés.

_Les coups de marteau retentirent, la Justice allait faire son œuvre._

* * *

><p><em><span>Bratislava, Slovaquie, Dimanche 22 janvier, 16 heures 25 minutes<span>_

« On peut également observer des plaies profondes, faites avec un appareil pointu, identifié comme étant une perceuse, placée dans les pièces à conviction sous la référence … »

Il avait la chair de poule. Sa peau mise à nu lui semblait froide et atrocement rigide. Il écoutait d'une oreille le médecin légiste faire son rapport, l'examinant des pieds à la tête, ne lui laissant aucune place pour la pudeur. Allongé sur la table de similicuir bleu poussière, il tremblotait, de froid, de peur, de honte. Il était observé sous toutes les coutures, comme s'il n'était même plus vivant, comme le corps caché par un drap et affublé d'une étiquette sur le pied qu'il avait aperçu en entrant dans le cabinet.

Ca faisait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'on l'avait sorti de l'usine désaffectée qui était devenue son enfer. Blotti dans les bras de son frère, le trajet vers l'hôpital lui avait semblé bien court comparé au temps qu'il avait passé dans cette pièce froide et vide. Pris en charge immédiatement par des hommes en blouse blanche, la seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était des néons fadasses qui défilaient sous ses yeux alors qu'il était amené dans une salle quelconque. Les paupières lourdes, il avait sombré dans le brouillard d'un simulacre de sommeil sans rêves.

A peine avait-il retrouvé la force d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser dans ses oreillers, que ce médecin vieux et à l'air aussi sociable que Berwald était venu le voir, réclamant une entrevue pour les besoins de l'enquête. Islande n'en avait rien à faire, de cette enquête, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller mieux, et voir son frère. Mais il fallait faire ces examens médico-légaux, pour que ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal payent. Il comprenait ça, bien sûr, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le moment mal choisit.

A présent, ausculté par cet homme dont il ne savait rien, il gardait les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc, refusant de croiser le regard de cet automate en blouse blanche. Il avait peur d'y lire le mépris, la pitié, la condescendance. Son corps meurtri lui faisait honte, et il appréhendait fortement le moment où il devrait se mettre sur le ventre.

Le médecin s'assit à côté de lui et le fixa un instant, d'un regard inquisiteur, il disséquait les moindres mouvements de l'islandais, cherchant un trouble, un traumatisme quelconque qui pourrait entrer dans son rapport.

« Bon. Vous pouvez vous retourner maintenant. » dit-il finalement, le visage dénué de toute expression

Islande frissonna, puis déglutit avant de se hisser sur les coudes pour se mettre sur le ventre. Une grimace déforma ses lèvres alors que la main gantée du médecin se promena sur son dos portant encore les marques du fer rentré dans sa chair alors qu'il gisait sur le sol, attaché à sa chaise lourde. Il ferma les yeux, le reste de son corps se mit à trembler de plus en plus violemment, alors que la main descendait graduellement vers sa chute de reins.

Des visions d'horreur tournaient en boucle dans son esprit dérangé, assailli de toutes parts par des souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu enterrer à jamais, comme le cadavre famélique d'un pestiféré qui faisait tache dans le hall luxueux d'un immeuble grand standing. Il ne put retenir un cri de terreur quand le médecin commença l'examen de son intimité. Ne se formalisant pas de ce dont il avait apparemment l'habitude, le légiste continua son inspection, expliquant le détail de ce qu'il voyait dans le micro de son dictaphone hors d'âge.

_Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, vivre ça une fois, ça n'était donc pas assez ?_

* * *

><p><em><span>Bratislava, Slovaquie, Lundi 6 février, 11 heures et 43 minutes<span>_

« Et donc, vous êtes formel quant au viol ?

_ Exactement. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

_ Votre honneur, je n'ai plus de questions. »

L'avocat de la défense avait le don d'agacer Norvège. Les poings serrés, à un tel point que ses jointures étaient blanches, ses ongles se plantaient dans sa paume, ils y laisseraient des petites marques rouges en croissant de lune. La bouche hermétiquement fermée, il se retenait de se jeter à la gorge de ce petit homme propre sur lui et sûr de sa plaidoirie ridicule visant à défendre d'ignobles personnages à la botte d'un être immonde maintenant six pieds sous terre.

La paume de Danemark sur son épaule l'incitait à rester assis, à ne pas s'énerver plus qu'il ne le fallait, et puis, il ne voulait pas non plus lâcher la main de son petit frère, recroquevillé à côté de lui. L'étalage de l'état de son corps après son enlèvement le gênait plus que de raison, il n'avait pas l'air de bien supporter les étouffements horrifiés de l'assemblée et du jury, évitant les regards pleins de pitié et de condescendance insupportable. Norvège appréhendait le moment où Islande serait appelé à la barre. Parce qu'il le serait. Son témoignage était aussi précieux que celui de l'autre victime, installée un peu plus loin, petite bourgeoise américaine attrapée pendant ses vacances en Europe de l'Est. De quoi la dégouter de remettre les pieds dans un pays slave.

Elle avait parlé sans discontinuer, dans un anglais rapide et bien maîtrisé, que des interprètes traduisaient pour les jurés ne parlant pas cette langue. Sans aucune honte, juste une farouche détermination à faire plonger ses bourreaux, elle avait parlé, sûre d'elle, les souvenirs dansant devant ses yeux d'un vert éteint, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée, programmée pour leur servir le récit de ce qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Norvège savait qu'Islande ne serait pas aussi bon orateur. A vrai dire, il s'inquiétait. Son petit frère n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient repartis de l'usine. Ce mutisme le mettait dans tous ses états, par tous les moyens, il essayait d'arracher une phrase, un mot, un sourire à ce petit être aimé. En vain. Islande était renfermé sur lui-même, jetant parfois des regards effrayés quand il entendait un bruit qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un grincement de métal ou une perceuse, ou tout bruit pouvant lui rappeler l'horreur qu'il avait vécue.

« J'appelle Mr. Helgusson à la barre. »

Ca y est, l'échéance arrivait. Il devait se lever. Raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Norvège lui adressa un pauvre sourire en guise d'encouragement, n'obtenant en réponse qu'un hochement de tête bref et discret. D'un pas lourd, l'islandais s'avança, essayant d'ignorer tous ces regards braqués sur lui, qui le détaillaient, le dévisageaient, sans aucune gêne, aucune. Un véritable calvaire allait commencer, et il ne savait comment il s'en sortirait. Il devait parler. Lui ne voulait pas être vengé, se fichait du sort des accusés. Ses bourreaux à lui, étaient morts, assassinés froidement par son frère et Suède. Mais il ne devait pas être égoïste. Pour les autres, pour cette fille passée avant lui, pour que plus personne ne subisse tout ça, il devait parler.

Alors, il ouvrit la bouche, jura sur l'honneur qu'il ne mentirait point, d'une voix rauque et mal assurée, une voix éteinte que Norvège avait du mal à reconnaître. Ce timbre désincarné ne pouvait pas appartenir à son petit frère chéri. Non, c'était impossible. Même Suède avait une intonation plus douce, à côté. Le cœur gros, serré dans un étau, il s'interdit de fermer les yeux quand Islande commença son récit. Il l'observait, comme tous les autres qui le disséquaient du regard, mais lui, il essayait d'avoir l'air rassurant, de lui apporter, par un échange muet, le soutient dont Islande avait besoin.

_Parce que raconter l'horreur, ça n'a jamais été aisé._

* * *

><p><em><span>Bratislava, Slovaquie, Mardi 7 février, 15 heures et 8 minutes<span>_

« Mais vous l'avez tué, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est un crime, ça, aussi, je me trompe ?

_ Non.

_ Alors qu'on m'explique ! Que fait cet homme ici ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas sur le banc des accusés ? Il a tué de sang froid un homme, avec une hache hors d'âge qui plus est ! Il a fait preuve de barbarie, ni plus, ni moins !

_ Excusez-moi, je peux en placer une ? »

Toute l'assemblée se tut, quand le grand dadais blond se leva du banc, toisait l'avocat de la défense d'un œil mauvais. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'usage, de laisser quelqu'un s'exprimer en plein milieu d'une plaidoirie, pendant qu'un témoin était interrogé. Pour peu, Norvège se serait prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Mais là, il était en si mauvaise posture que l'intervention du danois lui permettait de souffler quelques secondes, histoire de mettre de l'ordre dans les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas vous qu'on interroge, monsieur. Vous parlerez si on vous en donne le droit. » tonna le juge

Danemark resta debout quelques secondes, alors que la main de Finlande agrippée à sa manche l'incitait à se rasseoir. Il reprit place sur le banc, le visage fermé, fixant toujours l'avocat avec ce regard noir qu'on lui connaissait peu. Islande, à côté de lui, avait la tête baissée, les yeux braqués sur ses chaussures, mal à l'aise. Norvège déglutit et décida de faire face. C'était pour Islande, tout ça, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse démonter par un bureaucrate qui voulait le faire passer pour une espèce de monstre.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? fit-il, à l'attention de l'avocat

_ … Eh bien, allez-y…

_ Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

_ Oui, une sœur, pourquoi ?

_ Bien. Imaginez donc, un soir de fête, vous vous amusiez en famille, votre sœur décide de rentrer. Le lendemain, aucune trace d'elle, nulle part. Après maintes recherches, vous finissez par la retrouver, enchainée, sur le sol, sous un homme que vous ne connaissez ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, couverte de sang, de cicatrices, hurlant son désespoir et sa douleur. Vous avez la scène en tête, Maitre ?

_ …

_ Osez maintenant me dire, dire à tout ce monde, que vous n'auriez pas purement et simplement envie d'arracher la tête de ce monstre qui aurait touché votre sœur bien aimée. Vous pouvez comprendre mon geste, je pense. »

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle d'audience. Les regards oscillaient entre Norvège et l'avocat, blanc comme un linge, on pouvait clairement voir une goutte de sueur perler et glisser le long de sa tempe. Norvège serrait les poings. Il avait essayé la diplomatie, mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Il avait simplement envie d'éclater la tête de cet homme sur le carrelage, lui faire voir la couleur de son propre sang avant de l'achever dans une symphonie de chair déchirée. Cependant, la figure pâle d'Islande à présent levée vers lui l'en dissuada.

_Son petit frère en avait assez vu, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

><p><em><span>Prague, Tchéquie, Vendredi 10 février, 4 heures et 59 minutes<span>_

Crac.

La dernière marche. Celle qui craque. Slovaquie l'avait momentanément oubliée, concentrée sur son objectif : la cuisine. Elle grimaça, le bruit avait raisonné dans toute la maison, dans une plainte macabre et répercutée en écho contre les murs blancs. Nul doute que niveau discrétion, il y avait mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Elle s'était stoppée net, le pied encore à moitié sur la marche, tendant l'oreille, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé l'homme qui se tortillait dans les draps blancs, sur le lit de la pièce au-dessus. A part quelques bruissements de couvertures, elle n'entendit rien. Aussi, Slovaquie continua à avancer sur le carrelage froid, ses pieds nus collants aux dalles. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et se faufila dans la pièce immaculée, les yeux fixés sur la bouilloire encore vide.

Parfois, elle maudissait Tchéquie pour sa sainte horreur du café, cette fois là aussi. Se faire du café instantané en plein milieu de la nuit, c'était carrément moins pratique que de se servir une tasse et de la mettre au micro ondes. Mais bon. Passons. La slovaque fit avec les moyens du bord et se fit chauffer de l'eau. Elle n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher derrière elle, et sursauta quand une main calleuse se posa sur son épaule.

« T'arrives pas à dormir, hein ? »

Slovaquie souffla quand elle reconnut Tchéquie, qui lui souriait, dans la semi obscurité de la cuisine, éclairée par un rayon de lune filtrant à travers la vitre. Elle n'avait apparemment pas été assez discrète. Le tchèque attrapa la bouilloire qui sifflait derrière elle et lui remplit une tasse. Il attrapa une cuillérée de chicorée, mélangea le tout et lui servit une tasse fumante, ses iris verts plantés dans les prunelles noisette de la jeune femme.

« J'appréhende, c'est tout. Merci pour le café.

_ T'en fais pas. Ils vont pas s'en tirer comme ça.

_ J'espère…

_ Retourne te coucher, oublie tout ça.

_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre, c'est fini, ce temps-là.

_ C'en était pas un. »

Tchéquie lui ébouriffa les cheveux et reparti en direction des escaliers. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Sirotant son café, elle se surprit à repenser au temps où ils étaient unis en un seul pays. Ce n'était pas rose tous les jours. Mais la rupture avait été plus difficile que les longues journées de froid où ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, à attendre que l'un hausse le ton sur l'autre, à attendre la fin du jour, attendre une autre solution.

Une fois sa tasse vide, Slovaquie reposa le récipient dans l'évier et remonta à l'étage. Passant devant la chambre de Tchéquie, elle regarda à l'intérieur, distinguant à peine le tchèque parmi les couvertures qui le recouvraient. Elle referma la porte, et alla dans la pièce à côté, retrouver son lit encore tiède. Sûr qu'elle ne dormirait pas, mais elle pouvait toujours lire un peu. Et demain, lorsque le verdict tombera, elle ne sera pas là.

_Après tout, cette histoire ne la concernait plus._

* * *

><p><em><span>Keflavik, Islande, Mercredi 16 février, 19 heures et 17 minutes<span>_

Le bruit assourdissant des avions qui décollaient couvraient allègrement la voix de Finlande, occupé à faire semblant de chercher Sealand et Ladonia. Les deux marmots étaient cachés derrière un banc, et se disputaient apparemment la place, avec la discrétion d'un troupeau de buffles. A croire que tout était prétexte à la prise de bec, avec ces deux là.

Islande les regardait d'un air absent, uniquement préoccupé par l'heure, l'oreille tendue pour entendre toute annonce qui annoncerait leur départ. Ils avaient à peine passé trois jours chez lui qu'ils devaient tous repartir sur le continent, affaires oblige. Lui aussi, devrait reprendre le cours de sa vie, après avoir subit tout ça. Il n'allait pas condamner les trois cent mille habitants de son île à stagner parce qu'il était mal. Il devait se reprendre, et c'est tout.

« Les passagers du vol à destination d'Oslo sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement 12. »

La voix désincarnée résonna dans tout l'aéroport, tombant comme une sentence d'exécution immédiate. Comme par hasard. Oslo en premier. Norvège. Loin de lui. Son frère. Islande soupira. Quand il fallait y aller…

Norvège se leva, trainant derrière lui son sac bleu nuit. Islande le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement, décidé à profiter de chaque seconde avant que son frère ne s'en aille, s'envolant loin de lui, séparés par l'océan. Une main froide effleura sa joue, l'islandais leva les yeux, croisant le regard insondable du norvégien. Puis, l'aîné attira son cadet à lui, l'étreignant une énième fois depuis la fin de son calvaire.

« Je vais revenir vite, petit frère. Je te le promets. »

Islande hocha la tête, lui offrant un simulacre de sourire. Norvège lui ébouriffa les cheveux et passa la porte, ne laissant qu'une odeur d'après rasage un peu fort derrière lui. L'islandais compterait les jours, mais il savait qu'il reviendrait, assez tôt.

_C'était son grand frère, après tout._


End file.
